


Мертвецы Джесси Пинкмана

by Mouse_M



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джесси Пинкман видит мертвецов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвецы Джесси Пинкмана

— В детстве мама часто укладывала меня спать.

Солнце проникает в комнату через дыру в двери, разгоняя теплый сумрак спальни, оставляя блики на волосах Джейн. Она лежит на боку, на ее щеке — след от подушки, похожий на тонкий розовый шрам.

— Она садилась рядом и гладила меня по голове, пока я не засыпала.

Джесси смотрит, как смыкаются и размыкаются губы Джейн — полные, запекшиеся ото сна. В столбе света за ее плечом кружится золотая пыль.

— Когда она ушла от нас, я не могла спать несколько недель. У меня выработался какой-то рефлекс, и, чтобы уснуть, я сама гладила себя по голове.

Джесси хочет поднять руку и провести по ее волосам, по тонкой синей жилке на виске, по щеке, покрытой нежным пушком. Но он не может пошевелить даже пальцем, не может открыть рот и произнести ее имя, не может улыбнуться. Поэтому он просто продолжает смотреть.

— Иногда сквозь сон мне кажется, что я чувствую тяжесть ее руки.

Дыра в полотне двери достаточно широка, чтобы сквозь нее был виден задний двор, но Джесси видит только свет и какое-то пятно. Возможно, кусты азалии, растущие у крыльца, или часть калитки. Кроме этих смазанных изображений, мир за пределами комнаты никак себя не проявляет. Не слышно ни шума автомобилей, ни лая собак.

— В такие моменты мне кажется, что, если открыть глаза достаточно быстро, можно будет увидеть ее.

Лицо Джейн расплывается, словно Джесси смотрит на нее сквозь пыльное стекло. Солнечный свет медленно гаснет, в углах комнаты собираются тени. Джесси чувствует, как щиплет глаза, как тяжелеют веки.

— Но правда в том, что как бы ты ни спешил... тебе уже не успеть.

Джесси медленно открывает глаза. Он лежит в темноте одетый, на смятой постели. Снизу доносится приглушенный шум: музыка, голоса, звон пивных бутылок.

Джесси переворачивается на спину и закрывает лицо ладонями.

***

Воздух в лаборатории сухой и прохладный, а пол такой чистый, что с него можно есть. Красный свет проникает под сомкнутые веки, и вскоре Джесси начинает казаться, что его глаза кровоточат.

Он вытаскивает поддоны с застывшим метом медленнее и аккуратнее обычного, потому что руки дрожат, а ноги подкашиваются. Каждый шаг эхом отдается в голове, и потому Джесси старается передвигаться как можно тише. Он не спал уже несколько ночей, не уснет и сегодня. Он будет пить неразбавленный виски и кофе, трахаться и курить дурь. Потому что стоит ему заснуть, как Джейн вновь опустит голову на соседнюю подушку и будет ласково улыбаться, а золотые пылинки станут кружится в столбе света за ее спиной. Потому что, проснувшись, он будет чувствовать, как она смотрит на него из темноты тусклыми мертвыми глазами и молчит.

В мозгу Джесси рвутся нейронные связи. Ему кажется, будто он идет сквозь кровавый туман.

— Пинкман.

Джесси ставит поддон на стол и медленно оборачивается. Майк спускается по лестнице, глядя прямо на него. У Майка пустые глаза и ничего не выражающее лицо.

— Собирайся, поедешь со мной.

Джесси слышит, как возмущается мистер Уайт, но сам он слишком устал и заторможен, чтобы спорить. Он разворачивается и бредет к своему шкафчику. Он стаскивает защитный комбинезон и надевает джинсы. Непослушными пальцами застегивает болты, затем, сминая задники, сует ноги в кроссовки. Джесси отчетливо понимает, что, куда бы они сегодня ни поехали — в притон винтовых или в пустыню за очередной нычкой, — толку от него будет мало. Джесси спрашивает себя, осознает ли это Майк.

За его спиной раздаются шаги — неторопливые и тихие. Пинкман замирает, сжимая в руках футболку. Он понимает — почти физически чувствует, — что Майк смотрит ему в затылок. Его взгляд ощущается, словно ствол пистолета — такой же холодный и тяжелый. Джесси стискивает ткань в кулаках и сглатывает вязкую слюну. Сердце бьется в груди, разгоняя кровь, и Пинкман внезапно понимает, что больше не хочет спать. Ему кажется, что он чувствует, как вспухают на коже царапины от прицела, когда воображаемое дуло движется вниз — с затылка на шею, потом на спину и в конце концов утыкается прямо в лоб вытатуированному между лопаток черепу.

Джесси будто наяву видит, как раскрывается в его груди пулевое отверстие, выплескивая кровь и ошметки легких.

— Быстрее, пацан, — голос Майка приводит его в чувство, словно оплеуха.

Джесси вздрагивает и быстро надевает футболку.

***

Джесси спускается по лестнице, касаясь рукой стены. Под подошвами хрустят чипсы и смятые пивные банки. Сходя с последней ступени, он запинается об оторванный ковролин и чуть не падает, успевая уцепиться за перила.

В комнате темно и пусто, лишь горы мусора напоминают о нескольких сутках безудержного веселья. Серый свет сочится сквозь закрытые ставни, скрадывая пятна на полу и непонятные потеки на стенах.

Джейн стоит в углу: на ее майке засохла рвота, узкие ступни тонут в темноте.

Джесси, не глядя, проходит мимо нее, распахивает дверь и выходит в тишину раннего утра. Когда он перестал звать ее во сне, она начала приходить наяву.

Проезжая по тридцать седьмой, он видит в зеркале заднего вида полную фигуру в белых штанах. Парень поднимает руку с бумажным стаканом и поворачивает голову вслед красной тойоте. Джесси вздрагивает и всю дорогу до лаборатории смотрит только вперед.

***

В круглосуточной закусочной на въезде в Альбукерке Джесси принимает три таблетки кофеина и запивает их кислым кофе. Официантка в клетчатом переднике наполняет его кружку — в третий раз за последние полчаса — и неодобрительно поджимает губы. Джесси бросает взгляд на зеркало за барной стойкой. У его отражения заострившиеся скулы и темные круги под глазами.

За пустым столиком у него за спиной сидят трое. Толстяк в белом потягивает милк-шейк, девушка водит пальцем по столу. Мужик в мятой рубашке поднимает руку и скребет лоб, покрытый запекшейся кровью. Джесси сглатывает, когда указательный палец погружается в пулевое отверстие.

Майк через стол толкает ему тарелку с тако. Джесси поднимает на него глаза и больше уже не отводит взгляда.

***

Джесси стучит в выкрашенную белой краской дверь. По дорожке за его спиной проходит пара — он слышит женский смех и низкий мужской голос. Вдоль улицы зажигаются фонари, и в их желтом свете его собственная тень на двери кажется чернильным пятном.

Джесси слышит шаги в глубине дома, и, когда он пятится назад, старые доски скрипят у него под ногами.

Майк открывает дверь и несколько секунд молча смотрит на Пинкмана. Молчание оборачивается вокруг плотным полиэтиленом, душным коконом, и Джесси чувствует, как скатывается по виску капля пота. Он украдкой вытирает мокрые ладони о джинсы.

— Какого черта тебе надо? — произносит наконец Майк.

Джесси ничего не отвечает. Сердце колотится в горле, во рту сухо, и он машинально облизывает потрескавшиеся губы. Взгляд Майка спускается вниз, к приоткрытым губам Джесси, к бьющейся на шее жиле.

Майк даже не перешагнул порога, а Джесси кажется, будто он держит его за плечо, упираясь большим пальцем в ямку между ключиц.

Майк поднимает глаза и говорит:

— Вали отсюда.

Он захлопывает выкрашенную белой краской дверь, оставляя Джесси на крыльце. Тот еще несколько минут стоит, глядя на собственную тень, а потом садится на верхнюю ступеньку, утыкается лбом в колени и засыпает.

Утром Джесси проснется от шума мотора и успеет увидеть, как линкольн срывается с подъездной дорожки и исчезает за углом. Пинкман встанет, потрет затекшую шею и медленно побредет к своей тойоте. Он сядет за руль и несколько минут проведет, глядя в никуда. Потом достанет сигарету, щелкнет зажигалкой и отправится в лабораторию.

***

Мистер Уайт зовет его с другого конца лаборатории. Он говорит, чтобы Джесси тащил алюминий, чтобы поторапливался, чтобы перестал пялиться на баки, как щенок на барабан стиральной машины. Он говорит, что Джесси тянет время, что из-за него у них обоих будут неприятности, что он чертов эгоист.

Джесси не слышит его. Он наблюдает, как за его спиной, в отражении, Гейл Ботикер наливает кофе и салютует ему чашкой.

***

Вечером Джесси вновь поднимается на знакомое крыльцо и стучит в выкрашенную белой краской дверь. Ветер шевелит сухую траву, и кажется, будто кто-то невидимый идет по газону.

Майк открывает дверь и молча смотрит на Пинкмана. В сгущающихся сумерках он выглядит непривычно молодым.

Джесси ждет, что Майк спросит его, какого черта он тут забыл, или захлопнет дверь, или спустит с крыльца. Но тот молчит, и Джесси молчит тоже.

Шелестит трава, воздух наполняется ночной свежестью. Где-то там, в темноте, Джесси ждут его мертвецы.

Майк делает шаг в сторону, распахивая дверь шире, и Джесси понимает, что может войти. Он делает шаг, другой и наконец переступает порог. Майк закрывает дверь.

В доме тихо и тепло: нагретые за день комнаты еще не успели остыть. Джесси замирает посреди темного холла, опустив руки вдоль тела, прикрыв глаза. Он ждет.

Позади него раздаются неторопливые шаги, и широкая ладонь прикасается к плечу, скользит вниз по спине, забирается под футболку. Джесси чувствует жар чужого тела и осторожно выдыхает. Второй рукой Майк обхватывает его поперек живота, сминает в горсти футболку напротив сердца.

— Тебе страшно.

Это не похоже на вопрос, но Джесси на всякий случай утвердительно кивает.

— Хочешь уйти?

На этот раз вопрос. Майк еще готов отпустить его, но Джесси мотает головой.

Пусть его сердце сейчас колотится как сумасшедшее под широкой ладонью. Главное — он уверен в этом иррационально и оттого особенно сильно — призраки не потревожат его, пока он тут.

И потому Джесси откидывает голову назад, касаясь затылком чужого плеча, и начинает расстегивать джинсы.

***

Он перестает горстями принимать кофеин и эфедрин, начинает есть. Мистер Уайт кричит на него все реже, а потом и вовсе перестает. Возможно, потому что Джесси редко появляется в лаборатории, а когда все же появляется, рядом с ним неизменно оказывается Майк.

Пару раз Джесси ездил к себе домой — в основном за сменной одеждой — и решил, что непременно сделает ремонт. Когда-нибудь. Сейчас ему не хочется думать ни о чем. Он и не думает. Когда Майк говорит ему раздеться, или встать на колени, или взять в рот, его разум восхитительно пуст. Там нет ни перепачканных рвотой губ, ни расколотого выстрелом лба, ни пропитанной кровью белой футболки. Когда Майк толкает его грудью на стол и трахает почти без подготовки, Джесси не чувствует ни угрызений совести, ни сожалений — лишь боль и порой — если Майк в хорошем настроении — удовольствие. Это вполне устраивает их обоих.

И потому, когда телефон голосом Майка произносит: «Только не ты», Джесси кажется, будто его ударили под дых. Он смотрит на мистера Уайта, который под диктовку записывает адрес автомобильной стоянки, и не может вымолвить ни слова.

***

Джесси просыпается рано утром. Жалюзи на окне подняты, и комната залита золотисто-розовым светом, какой бывает только во время восхода. Свежий утренний ветерок поднимает в воздух лежащую по углам пыль, и Джесси наблюдает, как она, похожая в солнечном свете на золотую пыльцу, медленно оседает на пол. Мимо дома проезжает почтальон — Джесси слышит треньканье велосипедного звонка и глухой удар приземлившейся на дорожку газеты. В кустах азалии начинают петь птицы.

Джесси еще несколько минут лежит, глядя в окно, прислушиваясь к шорохам пустого дома. Кто-то по соседству включает радио, и жизнерадостный голос диджея на всю улицу объявляет, что Альбукерке сегодня ждет отличный денек.

Джесси садится, спускает ноги с кровати, разминает шею. Потом встает и не торопясь выходит из комнаты. Он спускается по лестнице, и ступени скрипят под его босыми ногами.

Когда-то, в другой жизни, на этих ступенях лежал старый ковер, и каждый раз, когда Джесси в ночи поднимался в свою комнату, тетка стучала в стену и кричала, что своим скрипом он мешает ей спать.

Джесси заходит на залитую светом кухню. Солнечный луч золотит грязную посуду, сваленную в мойке, отражается в стеклянной колбе кофеварки.

Джейн сидит на стойке и болтает ногами. Свет не отражается в ее глазах, когда она улыбается и подмигивает.

Гейл стоит у плиты, разглядывая ряд кнопок над духовкой.

Комбо сидит на стуле, балансируя на двух ножках.

Джесси щелкает кнопкой кофеварки, достает из шкафа последнюю чистую чашку. Через несколько минут в воздухе разливается аромат свежесваренного кофе, а улица за окном наполняется людьми. Сосед из дома слева вышел на пробежку, соседка из дома справа выгуливает собаку, семья из дома через дорогу собирается на пикник.

На солнечной кухне, наполненной мертвецами, Джесси Пинкман наливает себе кофе. Он проходит мимо Джейн, кивает Гейлу и, обогнув Комбо, садится за стол. Кофе обжигает нёбо, когда Джесси делает первый глоток.

Широкие ладони опускаются ему на плечи, большие пальцы гладят выступающие на шее позвонки. Джесси делает еще глоток и откидывает голову назад.

Несомненно, это будет отличный день.


End file.
